The End
by Random-and-pointless
Summary: Harry and Ginny. Death. One shot. What if the dark Lord was a mouse. What if Harry had a son.


Random's Disclaimer: I Random Swear that we do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters. I might have if I wasn't in like first grade when the first book came out, but I was so I don't. BLACK SOCKS ARE MISSUNDERSTOOD!!!!!

Pointless' disclaimer: what she said… except I don't really think I would want to own Harry Potter, rather the teen titans

ATHOURS NOTES: This is story in which pointless and I wrote. Everything I, random, wrote will be in regular font. But everything pointless wrote will be in bold.

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS MANY RANDOM PARTS TO IT. BE ALERT. REVIEW OR DIE. PINK MONKEYS CAN FLY!!!!

THE END

By Random and pointless

**Picture such a place as a church house; such one of shabby and rotten wood and shattered stained glass sprinkled over the pews. The moon was full and was casting its radiant glow through the empty windows.**

Now that you have pictured that image a dark and dingy alley way in which we find the hero of our story. Expect instead of picture looking heroic, image that he is being beaten to the ground by thugs.

**"You little maggot, give me your money!!" The thief exclaimed, sending a blow to the boy's head.**

**"I don't have any money!" The boy managed to cough as a blow was sent to his stomach**

"Stop lying!" said another thief punching him, "we don't like lairs."

"I'll prove it to you just let me up" Cried the boy.

**"No!" the thug snarled "Check his pockets, "If you have the money we are going to kill you for lying and if you don't have the money we're going to kill you anyways."**

**"I found a stick. . ." said a thug, who scratched his head in confusion.**

"Give me that!" said the leader. He took it and chucked it against the wall. It let out a red jet and hit the leader in the gut. He doubled over. The others froze. They looked at their leader, then at boy, then the stick.

**"Dude . . . did that stick just . . . just . . . just. . ." one thug stuttered, eyeing the stick on the ground.**

**"It just shot out a high voltage of . . . toxic chemical energy and if you don't get out of here you'll all be infected with its radioactive waves," The boy lied pushing up his black rimmed glasses.**

"Cool!" said one thug, who clearly wasn't the brightest. "Then we'll be like spider man but evil!!!!!" The others rushed to their leader and the boy took his chance. He grabbed his wand and before the thugs could get to him; he disappeared with a loud CRACK.

**The boy appeared next to a crackling fire and a chesterfield in a living area. He bowed once and grinning he said:**

**"No need for applauses. Christopher Potter once more escapes the grip of death!" He pushed up his glass once more and went to the kitchen. He chuckled evilly when he saw the picture of the baby with jet black hair. "Time to finish my mission," he said.**

"Not so fast young man. . ." Called a voice from behind; Christopher wheeled around.

"Mum. . ." he groaned.

"Your father died fighting You-know-who."

"But Mum. . ." he moaned

"No buts. . ." she said

"Uncle Fred, tell her I should be allowed to go where I want. . ." said the boy turn to a man with red hair and just had entered the room.

"Ginny, Sis, let have some freedom he only young once, besides he the only one to take Harry's place."

"Look at him." Said Ginny, "he's hurts, **besides where were you?"**

"**I was out with my friends. . ." Christopher fabricated. **

"**Then why is Brett down with the flu and Christy on vacation in Ireland?"**

"Mum, do we have to go through this every time I leave the house?" the boy asked.

"I don't want what happened to your father to happen to you?" said Ginny.

"**I was just out on the street dealing with some things. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts and ready to take me father's place in the Ministry of Magic. So leave me alone!!!!!!!!" He said angrily stalking up to his room.**

"Go to your room!" she screamed.

"I'm already in my room!!" he screamed back.

"You should really lighten up. . ." said Fred, Ginny threw a pillow at him.

**"I was just giving you advice! Why do you have to be so moody?" he asked**

**"Stop telling me what to do Fred. You're just as bad as George!"**

**"Well sorry you've had to deal with twins your whole life!" Fred retorted. ** Ginny stormed out of the room.

"So much for wishing her a happy birthday" Fred mumbled to himself as he left.

**Ginny sat in her room crying, tears slowly racing down her cheek. _'If only you were here Harry'_****she though.**

**author's note: this is where I became insane**

"Ginny," called a voice "Come to me."

"Harry?" asked Ginny "I thought you were dead."

**"I am." He said. A mouse** **came out of the smoke and says "I am William Steward Renaldy****. Now you shall DIE." The mouse attacked Ginny.**

"I am wounded." She said and doubled over.

"Well duh. . ." said Christopher Potter appearing out of no where.

**"Help me son!" Ginny cried, swimming in a pool of blood.**

**"No." said Christopher**. Ginny died and Harry faded away. Voldamort came out **and said:**

**"Next time you can be the mouse."**

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She tiptoed into her son's room where he was sleeping. She looked at his left arm and there she saw the dark mark. She knew it was over. It was THE END.

**type of sofa **

"hey it my job to be random. . ." says random. Pointless sticks out her tongue.

"Hey that's my inside joke and my mouse that** I **set free. . ." says Random, once again pointless sticks out her tongue.

Pointless: You talk about that mouse one more time and I will personally pulverize you.

Random: is that a threat?

Pointless: wouldn't you like to know….

Random: If you do I'll tell our dad your fail bio.

Pointless: he already got a progress report

Random:Shiz


End file.
